The invention is directed to a cross-country or touring ski binding. Such a ski binding, which also originated from the-applicant, has recently become available the market. It is being sold under the name ROTTEFELLER NNN-BC (BACKCOUNTRY). This binding is distinguished by a robust structure, good guiding properties and safe operation. Accordingly, it has been well received among users.
The present invention is based on the object of improving the known ski binding in such a way that both "steppingin" and "steppingout" into and out of the binding are facilitated. At the same time, the binding is intended to guarantee an ergonomic flow of motion, especially without excessive load on the toes of the cross-country skier while skiing.